halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Telroc 'Rauee
|birth = June 15 2478|rank = * |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft. 5in.|weapons = *Energy Sword *Plasma Rifle|skin color = Dark Gray|eyes = Amber|era = * *Post War Era|affiliation = Devil’s Cry|notable = *Battle of Guardian-IV *Battle of New Genus *Investigation on Sangheilos}}Telroc 'Rauee is a who was once in the and later became the leader of the Devil's Cry Faction. He was known for being a brutal tactician and cunning warrior in combat who lead many expeditions throughout Covenant and Human space. He, like many Sangheili, wanted the destruction of humanity and thus formed his faction. Early Years Born on the planet , Telroc 'Rauee was born into the warrior lifestyle from a very young age and thus was heavily trained by those around him. Telroc was soon able to to become more powerful then those in higher positions and thus lead a small coup against the state's leaders. The coup was able to gain a large following and thus a young Telroc lead an assault on the high council of the state and brutally took it over with extreme force. He soon faced and engaged the state's with quick efficiency and thus became the new Kaidon for his state at the young age of 32. Human-Covenant War Telroc soon joined the and began to lead his state into combat. He soon became a within the navy due to his status as a leader and a cunning warrior. Telroc was able to serve in several campaigns with close allies such as Field Marshal Avu Med 'Gadamee. Battle of New Spain Telroc and his forces arrived at the colony world of New Spain and thus began their mission of conquer. While many of 'Rauee's corvettes were engaged by orbital stations, he and a few other ships breached the surface and began their campaign on the ground. Telroc and Avu Med then lead surface attacks on the capital of New Madrid. The attacks began with Telroc leading bombing runs in order to block the city up and to eliminate anti-air defenses such as turrets and airships. Telroc also order to the searching and destroying of human buildings in hopes of destroying all they had built prior to the assault. As the surface attacks were being conducted, Telroc and a squad personally planted a drone hive under the city and also lead an assault on the local capital building to use as a rally point. The squad arrived at the building and quickly opened fire no the defending humans. A brute pack and a large support unit of grunts came to his aid and all together stormed the building and entered. While inside, the squad was attacked by a small band of ODSTs but were able to wipe them out or force them on the run. The group then captured the building and thus reinforcements began landing at the site to support their fleet master. 'Rauee and his forces soon set their sights on the surrounding towns of the capital and thus Telroc ordered an attack on those as well. Though the attacks left many humans dead or scattered, 'Rauee noticed and was annoyed by the advancement the UNSC was placing on the troops in New Madrid as such he order the area to be glassed and thus, more than half of the valley was burned. Siege of Indigo County 'Rauee then ordered an assault on the second largest city on the planet, Indigo City and its surrounding areas similar to New Madrid. Instead of leading ground assaults, 'Rauee commanded the battle from his flagship while Avu Med lead the assaults. However, the UNSC also launched an airstrike on his fleet and began to take down his corvettes and some of his carriers. 'Rauee then responded with his own fighters and personally lead them against the humans. Following the fighter squadrons retreat, 'Rauee decided to also glass the city and follow the squadron to their origin point while Avu Med continued to lead ground assaults across the surface to capture the smaller cities. Battle of Santiago Cove Using half of his fleet, 'Rauee began his attack on the last major military settlement was located, Santiago Cove. Telroc placed several deployments throughout the city in hopes of drawing out more of the UNSC as well as seeing the joy of death. When the UNSC responded, he was able to locate their point of origin within nearby mountains. He quickly glassed the mountains and began to deploy salvage squads to finish off any remaining human presences. 'Rauee then was engaged by the local seaborne fleet and thus quickly attacked them using his personal carrier along with bomber squads. 'Rauee glassed the cove with the seaborne fleet with assistance of his remaining ships. He then received word that Avu Med had captured a majority of smaller cities and had also glassed them resulting in a full UNSC retreat and another victory for 'Rauee. Battle of Galileo In early December of 2539, Telroc encountered another Human colony by the name of Galileo. Wasting no time, Telroc and his newly built fleet of thirty ships attacked the colony's orbital defenses. While his cruisers dealt with the surrounding frigates, Telroc and his three carriers attacked the stationed cruisers and one carrier around the colony world. 'Rauee also deployed small boarding parties to capture the carrier if necessary to be used for Covenant assaults. When the orbital stations were knocked down, the rest of 'Rauee's fleet moved in to assist him and were able to wipe out the last of the defense fleet. 'Rauee then received word form the commander of the boarding party that somehow all his troops were dead and thus Telroc and his fleet destroyed the carrier and invaded the surface. While Avu Med lead some of the fleet to a UNSC military compound to stop them from alerting the UNSC, Telroc and the rest of his fleet went to a nearby desert to set up a staging area for the troops. Battle of Renaissance's Desert As the Covenant began their construction of the staging area, the UNSC launched a massive assault against Telroc and his troops. Telroc responded by having banshees and wraiths attack the incoming forces as well as use the already placed cannons and AA guns to wipe out UNSC air defenses. UNSC cruisers and carriers also responded to the attack and joined in their efforts against the Covenant. Telroc then lured in a UNSC carrier to his a swift deployed banshees and phantoms to attack the carrier as well as the carrier's main guns to open fire. Due to overwhelming odds, the UNSC carrier crashed onto the surface below killings hundreds from both sides of the war. Telroc had his corvettes begin a barrage of plasma rounds onto the UNSC also destroying some of their defenses and several vehicles. However, Longswords were deployed against Telroc and his troops, easily wiping out some of the corvettes. 'Rauee deployed numerous fighters and dropships to chase the longswords away from the fleet. Once they were at a safe enough distance, Telroc joined the ground assault and together with his men began to push the UNSC back out and captured more territory while doing so. The longswords then returned and bombed the areas covered with Covenant. However, Avu Med and his forces returned and were able to eliminate the fighters and box the UNSC in to a pit easily allowing the Covenant to pick them off. UNSC dropships however were able to rescue some survivors from the carnage and escaped the desert region and returned to Human territory. Siege of Voltaire After the UNSC was devastated at Renaissance's Desert, Telroc knew this to be the prime time to strike against the Humans. He lead his fleet to the city of Voltaire and quickly began their campaign against the humans with several orbit strikes and troops being deployed all across the city. Telroc also made sure to control the skies at all times and thus used his fleet to create a roof over the city seeing many traded inside while his fleet launched plasma rounds into UNSC territory. Telroc and his forces also attacked seaborne yards and eliminated all water travel to and from the city resulting in the city being completely cut off from the rest of the planet. 'Rauee then ordered the city to be glassed and thus the last major settlement was destroyed. Post War Era Following the ned of the war, Telroc was ashamed that the Sangheili were forced to surrender and thus lost the war with the humans. As a result, he created the Devil's Cry to finish off the humans with his old partner during the war, Avu Med 'Gadamee. Like many other Covenant Remnant factions, Telroc massed a large following and soon, got the necessary resources to begin his campaign against the humans. Though considered a relatively small fleet, Telroc and his warriors were able to conduct small raids and a few battles throughout human space and wipe off some centers and destroyed several ships. Battle of Guardian IV The faction began their first planetary invasion on the colony world of Guardian IV. The fleet began abruptly and invaded the northern regions of the planet. After the initial attack force began, Field Marshal 'Gadamee led ground forces to a local UNSC outpost in the Argo Mountain Range while General Sesa 'Remaai led a small team to a disturbance within the deeper mountain range. As the Field Marshal's operations continue as planned, Sesa's team encounter Forerunner relics along with what appeared as a massive temple. However, once the temple was opened, Sesa and his team were attacked by Promethean forces and unleashed thousands of them into the world. As more Prometheans emerged, Sesa and his forces were forced into cover and soon the came from the temple. As the Sangheili focused fire on other infantry, Sesa attacked the warden, only to be easily overpowered and killed. As a result, almost the entire squad was torn apart, the luckily ones, died quickly. The Prometheans added new challenges for both the humans the Devil's Cry alike, and soon, 'Rauee realized that the mission could end up a loss cause. Despite the Promethean uprise, 'Rauee continued his operation and pushed forward to gain stable ground in the Argo Mountains were a single human outpost still remained. However, a squad of spartans were deployed to the station and push back not only the Prometheans but the Covenant as well. The faction was pushed back both human and promethean forces and lost the northern hemisphere of the planet. However, the fleet then moved to capture the city of New Olympia. Similarly to the northern front, the Covenant began a stable hold only to then be overran by human forces and ariel bombardments. Eventually human forces found the Covenant’s main base of operations of Guardian IV and attacked the base with full force. Spartan Drake lead several air force soldiers to claim the air while Spartans Greyson and Todd would deal with the Covenant AA guns and Spartan Gordon provided cover fire for all. Stacker escorted Compliance through the war zone to gain access to Covenant intel on possible commanders. Soon, Drake was shot down by a Covenant Fuel Rod gun, but luckily survived and assisted the rest of Guardian to find the commander, Field Marshal ‘Sroam. Fireteam Guardian found the command post and made very quick work of ‘Sroam’s guards and quickly ended him. The death of ‘Sroam caused the Covenant into a retreat and the last two ships fled the system and were lost for a time. Battle of New Genus Restocking on ammo and soldiers, the UNSC Raven’s Nest along with 866 Helpful Compliance tracked and found the Covenant group that attacked Guardian IV to New Genus. Fireteam Guardian was the deployed via a stolen Spirit drop ship to infiltrate the fleet and the planet. Moving through the fleet and onto the surface, Guardian discovered a Forerunner defense network beneath the planet unknown to both Covenant and UNSC. Using the defense network to clear away most of the fleet letting a UNSC fleet to attack. After landing and retrieving Guardian, the UNSC Raven’s Nest returned to orbit and engaged the Covenant forces. As Guardian entered the outer atmosphere, the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis were clearing up the Covenant from space. Sadly, the Lewis and Defender were shot down and fell to the surface below. Splitting Guardian in half, Spartans Greyson and Gordon would investigate the fallen ships for survivors whilst Todd and Drake would assist the Raven’s Nest, Emerald Ring and Tower of Judgement deal with the Covenant. Finding almost no survivors aside from Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots, Greyson and Gordon made their way back to their LZ and awaited pick up. Reuniting, Guardian and the rest of the UNSC chased the Covenant away from New Genus and saved the rest of the planet. Beginning to Fracture Following the battle, infighting among the ranks began to break out over the constant losses to their forces. While the debates stayed otherwise civil, a young commander, Zuka 'Dracam challenged Telroc for his title of leader and questioned the Fleet master's choices. However, before one could fall, Avu Med stepped in and quieted the stance down enough for peace. However, rage and animosity was still held against Telroc as many refused to take orders over the fear of death or even greater loss to their already weak numbers. Despite heavy reassurance from both 'Rauee and 'Gadamee, questions still arose throughout the ranks. Even 'Gadamee himself questioned the decisions of 'Rauee only to himself however. Mission to Sanghelios After the failure that was both New Genus and Guardian IV, 'Rauee and his fleet of now only ten ships returned to Sanghelios and attacked the state of Zattin. 'Gadamee began the ground assault on the state by attacking its capital and the surrounding areas. However, much like Guardian IV, members of the Field Marshal's team unleashed promethean forces onto the world. Though, they were small in numbers and easily dealt with. The invading army was stopped by the and halted at the main gateway into the heart of capital. However, the army was able to conquer enough land and began taking prisoners, mostly women and children. However, the same squad of 'demons' that stopped the fleet the first time had returned and engaged 'Gadamee's forces on the ground and cleared a direct route into the capital. 'Gadamee's and his forces then began to fortify passage ways to some of their bases of operations until promethean forces attacked them and wiped out much needed controlled ground. Soon, the humans with Sangheili allies found 'Gadamee and his troops stationed in a gulch and attacked, killing everyone including the Field Marshal. Due to the overwhelming forces, the faction pulled out and retreated to the stars. Civil War After the loss both Field Marshal 'Gadamee and General Luro ‘Zamam(ee), Zuka 'Dracam wasted no time and fully challenged the rule of 'Rauee. While those who did support him fought for his reign, others turned and joined Zuka in a possible mutiny. Finally, after all possible diplomatic solutions were over with, a civil war began within the fleet. Battle for the Long and Forgotten Zuka lead his loyalist to the carrier, Long and Forgotten in order to equally match the forces of Telroc and his troops. Many on the carrier joined Zuka and rebelled against loyalist forces within the ship. After Zuka landed onto the ship through its hanger, he lead squads throughout the ship and towards the bridge. However, Telroc knew of the attack and moved his remaining two carriers to open fire against the ship. However, two cruisers turned on Telroc and opened fire against the Cry of the Demon and the other carrier. The last carrier diverted its fire towards the incoming cruisers and began to weaken the shields of one. Fighters were deployed and began to slowly drain the shields and the opposing fighters. Back on the Long and Forgotten, Zuka was able to lead his teams and captured the bridge of the ship. He ordered the vessel to charge right towards the other carrier to divert them from the cruisers. The plan worked and the loyalist carrier changed course back to Zuka. Zuka left the ship upon realizing that the two would collide and escaped with a few phantoms. The carriers collided with one another and debris field caught and broke apart one of Zuka's new cruisers. Zuka fled to the last of his loyal cruisers, the Great Damnnator and ordered all his vessel to form up and prepare for battle. The call earned him 4 new corvettes, creating equal fleets in number of vessels. Separation Once the forces were gathered, the line charged directly towards Telroc and his loyalists. Zuka and his forces were able to use their speed to get directly above the loyalists and use their ventral cannons and fired down at their enemies. However, powerful deck guns from the loyalists were able to bring down one of the corvettes and serve ally damaged the rest of Zuka's fleet. Even Zuka's attack planned failed, only slightly damaging the Cry of the Demon, and Telroc's other four ships. Two of 'Rauee's cruisers moved towards 'Dracam's forces and opened fire upon them. 'Dracam formed a defensive line and was able to hold off the attackers until boarding parties arrived. 'Rauee personally lead the attack onto the Great Damnnator and was able to land nearby the bridge. Zuka readied his weapon and his guards did the same. Soon, the two forces engaged one another for control of the cruiser. Zuka and Telroc had a great duel that resulted in 'Rauee being injured but saved by loyalist forces. Eventually, two of 'Rauee's cruisers destroyed another one of 'Dracam's corvettes. After Zuka was able to weed out al loyalist forces on his ship, he ordered his fleet to make a random slip-space jump and left the system for a new one. Psych-Interviews Personality Telroc is a gruff, insidious and cunning warrior who is willing to do whatever is necessary to achieve victory for himself and his allies. He is cunning, cold and calculating individual with a vast knowledge and respect for his enemy, humanity, and views them as a dangerous threat to him and his race. He admires his foes and their tenacity and is never one to be called arrogant always believing that he could lose at anytime, but he does hide his fears behind his confident persona. He is known to be patient and very perceptive as he can easily realize foes in their weakest states or when they are about to enter it. He can also see the weaknesses of his own troops and ideas and then reinforces them to make them stronger then what they were previously. Physical Appearance Like most Sangheili, 'Rauee stands at around 8ft (8 foot 5 inches to be exact) and has Amber eyes with dark grey skin. 'Rauee has several battle scars from numerous campaigns and he was brutally strong and wielded several battle scars proving it as so. Telroc was also known for having incredible speed and stamina along with major endurance. Relationships Avu Med 'Gadamee Avu Med and Telroc were described as partners to one another and appeared to act as close friends and correspondents. The two shared a good relationship with one another while on the battlefield and off resulting in a strong brother like bond to form between the two. They also proved to fight well together as described during their numerous campaigns together. Telroc also appears to have a great deal of trust placed in Avu Med. Zuka 'Dracam Telroc and Zuka have a relationship built on hatred and rivalry against one another. Telroc was Zuka's superior before leading a rebellion against the former to take command of the Devil's Cry faction. The two still held animosity towards one another, even in death. Quotes Confirmed Kills Humans: 5,233 Sangheili: 2,479 Total Kills: 7,712 (2501-2559) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Sangheili